For a Frozen Heart and a Soul on Fire
by elizabettablack
Summary: Mycroft Holmes es un adolescente particular. Sus miedos no podían ser menos particulares que él.


**Éste fanfic participa en el Rally "The Game Is On!" del foro I Am Sherlocked.**  
Mi humilde aporte al mes de Octubre.

 **Disclaimer** **: Los personajes no me pertenecen; sólo tomo lo que Conan Doyle ha creado; lo mezclo con la perfección de MG & SM y luego lo arruino con mi imaginación.**

 **Tema** **: Fobias**

Greg no comprendía de qué hablaban sus compañeros de equipo. Acababa de salir de la enfermería después de una semana completa de cuidados intensivos a causa de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza producido por una Bludger en el partido contra Gryffindor, y ellos sólo se reían de algo que él no llegaba a comprender. Al parecer, la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras que compartieron con Slytherin en la mañana había sido de lo más hilarante.

\- _¿Creen que pueden decirme de qué se ríen? –preguntó algo molesto_

 _\- Holmes –explicó Anderson, golpeador del equipo- Quedó en ridículo frente a todos_

 _\- ¿Y eso?_

 _\- Boggarts_

El muchacho no sentía que debiera reírse de ello. Los boggarts eran criaturas horribles, seres de forma cambiante que podían transformarse en lo que uno más teme.

Y a pesar de que Mycroft Holmes fuera un insufrible, no merecía que se estuviesen burlando de él. No por algo tan irracional como el miedo.

 _\- ¿Puedo saber qué pasó?_

 _\- Al parecer, el gordito tiene miedo a los espejos_

Alzó una ceja ante esa respuesta. ¿Quién le tenía miedo a los espejos? Nadie.

No, el problema de Holmes era más profundo. Más desgarrador, desde lo esencial del ser.

Su mente se alejó de las carcajadas que sus crueles amigos emitían al recordar en incidente. No entendía por qué, pero se sentía vacío. Como si algo dentro suyo necesitara correr hasta la sala común de Slytherin y buscar al pelirrojo para besarlo hasta que todo esté bien. Porque siempre lo había amado en secreto y cada vez tenía más miedo a demostrarlo.

Ya estaban en séptimo año, y quedaban sólo seis meses para que el curso termine. Nunca había recibido del muchacho nada más que desprecio, pero aun así lo quería; se perdía en sus cabellos color fuego cada vez que lo encontraba realizando pociones en las mazmorras, o en la preciosa arruga que se fijaba en su entrecejo cuando se concentraba demasiado. Sólo una vez pudo sentir que sus increíbles ojos azules se fijaron en él, y fue durante una visita a Hogsmeade, el mes pasado. El Prefecto bebía su habitual té en Las Tres Escobas, escondido en un oscuro rincón mientras leía. Greg estaba con sus compañeros de equipo, con mucha cerveza de mantequilla a su alrededor, bromeando como de costumbre cuando lo divisó, y simplemente no pudo dejar de entregarle su completa atención. Un gracioso rizo caía sobre su frente y lo convertía en una imagen perfecta; un momento que merecía atesorarse en lo más profundo de su corazón. Al parecer, el pelirrojo se sintió observado y levantó la mirada. Sus ojos se conectaron por un par de segundos. Cuando Mycroft volvió a parecer interesado en su libro, Greg podía jurar que se encontraba sonrojado.

Pero no había vuelto a ocurrir. En las clases, la biblioteca o los pasillos, el Hufflepuff parecía completamente invisible para Holmes. Era evidente que Greg no era un buen partido para él: miembro de una familia acaudalada y poderosa, contaba con un cerebro privilegiado que lo había llevado a ser Premio Anual, con las más altas calificaciones en los T.I.M.O.S y É.X.T.A.S.I.S, sin hablar de las miles de recomendaciones de cada mago y bruja renombrado que pudiera existir. Se rumoreaba que llegaría a Ministro de Magia si seguía por ése camino. Y él era simplemente un muchacho que volaba bien sobre la escoba. Jamás en la vida se alinearían los planetas para que un muchacho como Greg Lestrade pudiera atrapar esa preciosa Snitch Dorada llamada Mycroft Holmes.

 _\- ¿Greg? Merlín, amigo… Creo que deberías volver a la enfermería –acotó Donovan- Pareces algo perdido_

El aludido le restó importancia, acotando que se daría un baño en el cuarto de los Prefectos, al cual tenía acceso por ser Capitán del equipo de Quidditch. Vagó por los corredores con la mente fija en Mycroft Holmes y en su fobia inexplicable a simple vista. ¿Cómo alguien que parecía tan arrogante, tan seguro de sí, podía tener miedo a su propio reflejo? ¿Cómo alguien a quien le decían Iceman y que se codeaba con los más altos funcionarios del Ministerio con tan sólo 17 años podía sentir algo tan primitivo como temor a la imagen que el espejo le devolviera? ¿Cómo alguien que parecía tener el resto de su vida organizado podía siquiera pensar en que un simple cristal era motivo de sufrimiento?

Un sollozo proveniente de uno de los salones lo hizo voltear. La puerta estaba apenas entreabierta, pero el quejido era constante y desgarrador. Greg era conocido por ser un muchacho de dar buenos consejos, por lo cual no dudó en entrar a la habitación y darle una mano a quien estaba en pena. Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarse al pelirrojo de sus sueños abrazado a sus rodillas, llorando en el suelo.

 _\- ¿Mycroft?_

Se detuvo en seco al ver como el muchacho alzaba la cabeza y fijaba sus ojos en él. El azul se había convertido en un negro azabache, imposible de leer. Ojos sin vida, que sólo podían eliminar el dolor del alma mediante lágrimas.

 _\- Vete, Lestrade_

 _\- Por favor, déjame ayudarte_

 _\- ¿Ayudarme? –lanzó una risa amarga- ¿Crees que no sé que irás corriendo a contarle a tus amigos lo que has visto?_

Greg bufó y se acercó con paso decidido, sentándose en el suelo frente a él y tomándolo de las manos. El Slytherin bajó la guardia ante la sorpresa, frunciendo el ceño lentamente y observándolo de pies a cabeza, como si quisiera encontrar algún rastro de mentira en él. Tras varios segundos de intenso silencio, el muchacho simplemente agachó la cabeza y tragó saliva.

\- _¿Puedes contarme qué sucede?_

 _\- Como si no lo supieras ya_

 _\- Quiero tu versión de la historia_

Mycroft asintió con la cabeza y meditó por un momento. Los ojos de Greg se sentían cálidos y familiares. Cada vez que lo observaba, todo el dolor que cargaba dentro de su atormentada alma simplemente desaparecía: la presencia del Hufflepuff era lo único que podía calmarlo, lo único que podía lograr que su mente se pusiera en blanco. Sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorado de cada uno de los detalles de su rostro, de la suavidad de su piel bronceada por las largas sesiones de entrenamiento; su cabello alborotado y su perfecta sonrisa. No encontraba defecto alguno en ese muchacho que tan amablemente accedía a escucharlo, y eso sólo hacía que su corazón palpitara cada vez más rápido.

 _\- Cuando era pequeño, llegué a pesar el doble de lo que peso ahora. Mi abuela hacía unos deliciosos pasteles de chocolate y yo simplemente no podía resistirme –confesó, sonrojándose levemente- Sherlock llegó para convertirse en mi peor pesadilla y se encargó de recordarme durante toda su vida lo gordo que yo era, lo indeseable que me veía ante las demás personas que nos rodeaban_

Lestrade imaginó al pequeño regordete con los labios llenos de chocolate y las mejillas sonrojadas, escondiéndose de otros infantes por vergüenza o miedo. Sus puños inmediatamente se cerraron ante la ira que aquella imagen le producía. Sí, los niños solían ser crueles; y considerando que Mycroft era el chivo expiatorio perfecto, no podía esperar menos: increíblemente inteligente, pelirrojo y excedido de peso, una delicia para todo aquel que deseara convertirse en el símbolo de la maldad.

Cuando los dedos del moreno se entrelazaron con los suyos, Mycroft sintió que era el momento de continuar. Sí, toda la verdad saldría a la luz al final. Si Gregory lo correspondía o no, eso era cuestión de suerte. Pero nunca se había sentido tan cómodo con nadie, y sinceramente no le importaba nada más en el mundo que esas manos sobre las suyas, conteniéndolo y dándole la fuerza para liberar su alma.

 _\- Con el tiempo, dejé de relacionarme con las personas. Los libros eran el único escape, lo único que callaba las burlas en mi cabeza. Dejé de comer casi por completo, sólo ingería algo para mantenerme con vida. Así perdí todo el peso que tenía de más, pero también la confianza en mí mismo respecto a lo que yo realmente era._

Tragó saliva al pensar en su adorado muchacho de ojos cielo pasando hambre. No podía comprender por todo lo que había atravesado respecto a su físico, pero sí conocía esa sensación de vacío en el estómago. Los Lestrade eran una familia muy humilde, y Greg sabía lo que era pasar varios días sin comer para poder comprar algo fuera del presupuesto, o para que sus hermanos menores no conocieran los padecimientos de los no tan beneficiados.

 _\- Al entrar en Hogwarts y ser mucho más inteligente que el promedio, conseguí respeto y renombre. Las personas no se reían de mi por mi apariencia; por el contrario, querían acercarse. Por fin mi autoestima renacía de sus cenizas. Los Slytherin mueren por codearse conmigo, y aunque sé que es una relación por conveniencia, al menos ya nadie se burla de cómo me veo_

 _\- Y el miedo a los espejos…_

 _\- He estado demasiado tiempo odiándome por no poder ser agradable a los ojos de las demás personas, ya sea por mi aspecto o por la crueldad de mis palabras. Yo no le temo a los espejos, Gregory –explicó, lanzando un suspiro- Le tengo miedo al rechazo por lo que el reflejo representa; es el miedo a que nuevamente mi imagen vuelva a dejarme solo, en la oscuridad._

Gregory pensó en silencio por un momento. Mycroft era frágil; su coraza de autoprotección era fácil de quebrar pero él podía sanarlo. Tras percibir que de los ojos del pelirrojo volvían a brotar unas pequeñas lágrimas, se inclinó sobre él y capturó sus labios en un tierno beso. Un beso cargado de miedos e incertidumbre. Un beso que deseaba convertirse en un bálsamo. Un beso que deseaba ser la amalgama que pudiera pegar cada una de las piezas en las que estaba divido Mycroft Holmes, y que así volviera a brillar.

Cuando se separaron, ambos tenían las mejillas teñidas de rosado.

 _\- Gregory, no puedo permitir una relación entre nosotros. Te he observado en silencio durante años, y sinceramente si te perdiera no creo poder recuperarme_

 _\- ¿Por qué habría de irme, Mycroft?_

 _\- Encontrarás a alguien mejor, y yo quedaré en un absurdo pasado del cual te olvidarás pronto_

 _\- No será así, y te lo demostraré día a día si me dejas intentarlo_

Mycroft asintió con miedo. Entregar su corazón no era algo que estuviera entre sus planes del último año.

Pero jamás se arrepintió de ello. Porque Gregory Lestrade se dedicó a cumplir su promesa con creces. El muchacho de ojos café presumió de su inteligente y apuesto novio durante los meses restantes, paseándose tomado de su mano por cada rincón del Castillo, sin darle importancia a las palabras de odio y las burlas que se acumulaban a su alrededor.

Y así continuó luego de terminado el curso, cuando decidieron que era imperioso darse a conocer como una pareja consolidada frente a sus respectivas familias.

Jamás dejó de cuidarlo, de amarlo y de observarlo con ojos soñadores. Nunca, ni siquiera por un simple día olvidó recordarle lo mucho que lo amaba, lo hermoso que era y lo orgulloso que se sentía por ser su compañero en la vida.

Sólo era necesario un amor incondicional para que Mycroft pudiera olvidar.

Sólo era necesario un amor incondicional para que sus miedos dejaran de gobernar su mente y pudiera ser feliz.


End file.
